


90 Day Fiancé: Pillow Talk w/ Dean and Cas

by ghostnovelist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Babies, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Comedy, Comfort Food, Crying, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Innuendo, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Memories, Not Beta Read, Pillow Talk, Reality TV, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Russian Mafia, Sassy Dean Winchester, Smitten Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnovelist/pseuds/ghostnovelist
Summary: Dean and Castiel started in 90 Day Fiancé and Happily Ever After, now married with two kids our favorite couple makes a return to Pillow Talk!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	90 Day Fiancé: Pillow Talk w/ Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging Pillow Talk S05 and akaiisqokws! It's so trashy and good that I wanted to make this fic! I don't know if there is a 90 Day Fiancé Dean and Cas fic but please lemme know if there is! 
> 
> Wrote this because I was bored.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The episode I'm quoting is S05E26
> 
> (Veronica and Tim have such a good friendship. So does Molly and Cynthia!)

"Babe! The shows coming on!" Dean calls from his rooted spot on the couch. He bounces on the bouncy couch excitedly, tapping his hands on his pajama-clad thighs that have little Angel wings dotting the fluffy fabric. 

Castiel shuffles into the livingroom with a matching set, holding their wooden food tray, something they had bought when they visited Cas' family in Belarus, on it sits one glass of white wine and a bowl of pelmeni. Dean gasps when Castiel sets it down on his lap and shifts carefully so it rests comfortably on his open legs. 

"You make baby, I make food." Castiel mummers before pressing a sweet kiss to Dean's lips and settling down on the couch.

"Thank you, Angel." Dean tilts his head up and puckers his lips for another kiss and Castiel hums before giving Dean multiple small pecks on his lips.

"Who you think we start with today?" Castiel asks with a small tilt of his head. 

Dean dips one of the dumplings into Cas' homemade dill sauce and shrugs "I just know it's gonna be gooooodd." he answers with his hand covering his mouth.

The episode begins with TLC's generic music then the camera pans down onto Colt's figure pushing up his glasses and Dean gasps around a mouthful of meat and dough.

"It's Colte!" Dean cheers before popping another dumpling in his mouth.

Colt kicks off the show by saying how he should come clean to Jess about what he's been hiding from her; he explains lazily about his infidelities and lies while Dean snaps his fingers noisily. 

"Jess' gonna by herself a colt if you don't stop messing with her." Dean gets his wine glass and raises it to the TV before taking a sip. "It's dumb that you made her go all the way to Las Vegas just to tell her you're a piece of shit."

Jess is obviously in shock when Colt reveals that Vanessa recently moved in with them then says how him and Vanessa slept together. Colt denies it right off the bat with a nonchalant shake of his head and Jess turns her entire body towards Colt telling him to stop lying. 

"Remember when I thought you cheat?" Castiel tilts his head toward Dean and Dean snorts with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Lisa. But I never had her living in my house and I didn't say I was in contact with her when I was." 

"You bend together, is same thing. She use butt pose to get you to do boom boom." Castiel tsks and Dean places a wet kiss on Castiel's cheek. 

"I only do boom boom with you." Dean promises.

Colt lets out a sigh when Jess talks about the dick pics he sent other women but doesn't sleep with the women in his house. Jess takes a sip from her beer before throwing her glasses on the table and starts raising her voice.

_"You...Always you victim, always you!...I good boy, But you play with other women!"_

The camera then pans to Mother Debbie lurking at the top of the stair case. 

"Why is Debbie there?!" Dean gestures dramatically to the TV, jostling the wine in his hand. "Go away! You wanted this to happen!"

Castiel cringes at Dean's antics and reaches over to squeeze his thigh. "You wake babies. _Uspoykoysya."_

When Jess' anger calms down, Debbie walks down the stairs to Jess who has tears in her eyes as she explains why she's so hurt. Debbie nods and wraps her arms around Jess, no look of empathy on her face.

"She doesn't even feel sorry for Jess. Look at her, she's trying so hard not to jump for joy." Dean waves a dumpling around before popping it into his mouth.

Colt pulls Jess into an awkward, clumsy hug which Jess doesn't reciprocate and she gathers her coat in her hand with a teary goodbye to Colt.

"Good! You deserve better, sweetheart!" Dean encourages.

"And now he go lick his wounds with alcohol." Castiel grumbles with a frown in his eyebrow.

Following Jess' departure, the screen fades for a second then changes the perspective to Nigeria.

Michael is seen wiping down the table while Angela is walking back to the apartment, seemingly more calm then the night before. She goes on to explain why she was mad the night before. 

_"Last night at the Bachelor-Bachelorette party, Michael and his two friends brought me to a damn club with'a bunch of bitches half neked."_

"Why she call them bitches?! They women like her!" Castiel sucks his teeth. _"Blin."_

When Angela walks into the apartment and sits down, as an apology, Michael pulls out a heafy bag and gives it to Angela. Angela's mood immediately shifts to one of happiness when she opens the bag and finds the bouquet with her family's colors on it then begins to cry. 

Dean pouts. "Aww, that's cute. She went through a lot with her family, you don't feel for her?" 

"She abuse him! She manipulate emotion and _vesti sebya kak svoloch."_ Castiel's accent goes thick with his distaste.

"I agree. She gets mad if he even breathes around a girl, if he was doing that to her, everybody would've been on his ass." Dean agrees, licking his fingers clean of sauce before setting the tray on the coffee table and holding his wine to his chest.

Angela smiles at Michael before pulling their comforter over them and talking about doing a quicky.

"Ewwww, I do not want that imagery." Dean groans and covers his eyes with his free hand while Castiel laughs. 

While Angela and Michael reconcile the world shifts to Utah.

"Kehlaniiiii." Dean sing-songs, taking a sip of his drink.

Kehlani steps outside and suggests that the two do counseling together but Asuelu explains he wants a male Samoan therapist and Dean rolls his eyes. 

"First the women doctor and now this? Fuckin' grow up." 

"But this his culture, is what he used to." Castiel gives him the benefit of the doubt. 

"But he doesn't take care of the kids, he allows his family to treat them like trash, and he's too immature to handle having a family." Dean argues over the rim of his glass.

Kehlani sighs heavily but agrees with Asuelu's demand before walking back inside.

"Onto the next place." Dean settles against Castiel once his wine is finished and Castiel kisses his temple.

The camera pans to a gloomy looking area with upbeat music and Castiel claps his hands excitedly.

"Moldova!" he cheers while Dean rolls his eyes. 

"Doesn't he speak like Romanian and not Russian?" Castiel shushes Dean with a wave of his hand and they both focus back to the drama. 

Elizabeth's family and Andrei are walking around the town but they stop and begin to crowd Andrei for information about his past.

"Oh my fucking _god!_ Just leave him alone! Leave. Him. Alone!" Dean groans with his head tilted back.

"Remember you thought I was in the Mafia and your brother hire investigator." Castiel teases and Dean grimaces "Don't remind me." 

Elizabeth acts taken back when her family reveals what they were told and she starts saying stuff about how she didn't know the truth.

" _I literally told you, Lib."_

"I don't like her. I don't like him either but you can't just act like that, you can't dig up someone's hard past. It's so mean." Dean frowns and Castiel scratches his scalp comfortingly. 

"You know everything about me." Castiel mumbles with dusted pink on his cheeks and Dean smiles. "Same here." 

After Andrei and Elizabeth forgive each other yet again the show cuts to a commercial break and Dean sits up. 

"Let's go check on Claire-Bear and Jack." 

Castiel rises from the couch with a curious hum. "How come you have no nickname for Jack?" 

"'Cause he's your demon spawn and I told you to come up with one for him." Dean scoots off the bed.

"He ours. You push him out." 

"And you put him in. Come on before the show starts again." Dean counters as he pushes Castiel up their carpeted stairs.

* * *

Dean and Cas settle on the couch carefully, a secure grip on their babies bottoms. Claire is in a bear onesie with a pacifier in her mouth, drool seeping out the sided of her cheeks, and resting against Castiel's chest while Jack is only in a diaper and suckling on Dean's nipple. 

The show has just started up once again and the two husbands turn their attention to it, well, at least one does.

"You let him suck more than me." Castiel gestures with a pout and Dean's cheeks heat before giving Cas a hushed " _Pozdneye."_

The camera shows Larissa walking on a sidewalk talking about how someone texted her to meet up.

"Her outfits are so nice. I want that shirt." Dean sighs. 

"Your boob won't fit." Castiel jokes. 

"You're not getting anymore babies outta me." Dean huffs despite the small smile on his face and Castiel begins his profuse apologizing. 

" _Tikho_! I wanna know who Larissa is meeting."

Larissia walks into the No Regrets bar and when the camera shows a shot of familiar red hair, Dean's mouth drops. 

"Now her and Jess are gonna do the same thing Eric and Colt did when they had broke up." 

Jess tells Larissa that she was right about Colt along; how he had other women, how he was using her to make Larissa jealous, and how he sent girls pictures of his dick.

"She got eight people in her DMs about Colt's dick, how many did he actually send though?" Dean cringes when he thinks about it. 

"We have saying In Russia: When cat is away, mice will play. Jess was away so Colt go play." Castiel spits while using his thumb to rub Claire's back soothingly.

_"Too much hands for little ****."_

Dean's gasp jolts him a little and he apologizes to Jack who merely burps.

"Is my penis little?" Castiel asks and Dean's eyebrows raise high to his hairline.

"I don't know what they feed you Russians, but that thing is definitely not small." two weeks could pass and Dean would still feel it.

Another break comes on and Dean fixes Jack's position so he can burp him properly. 

"You know people are saying you're the bottom." Dean mentions offhandedly.

"The bottom of what?" Castiel frowns. 

"Like when we have sex. They say you're the receiver." 

"They know that I tie you up and make you cum three, four time, right?" 

Dean's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red and he covers Jack's ears. "There are kids around." he scolds.

"Isn't that how we made first two?" Castiel defends with a gummy smile. Dean scrunches up his nose. 

"You're so gross." 

"You love me." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mummers fondly before leaning over and kissing his nose. 

90 Day comes back and again Nigeria pops up onto the screen and Dean sighs. "Angela and Michael, what's in store for us today?" 

" _Today is me and Michael's wedding day–"_

Dean's eyes widen. "Oh crap, yeah," he then cringes. "Poor Michael. I really hope he can get his K-3." 

"Is that what I have?" 

"That's in America, your case was a lot easier in Canada, I had to sponsor you and we were already married so that made stuff easier then blah blah, legal stuff I can't remember." Dean dismisses it.

He remembers the days he spent crying because he was so worried that Castiel wouldn't get permanent residency and how depressed he got. 

Dean glances at the side of Castiel's face and feels his heart beat a little faster. That's all in the past now.

When Dean turns back to the TV, Angela and Michael are getting ready for their wedding. Michael has on a nice purple suit while Angela has on a lovely dress with her boobs practically hanging.

Dean has to stifle his laughter behind his hand.

As Michael and Angela get ready the show switches back to Moldova. 

Elizabeth's family is saying something or another and Dean sighs.

"I think they're both shitty people. It's like when you used to be an escort and my father brought it up the day before the wedding. You were gonna leave back to Russia because your trust got broken and that's exactly what Elizabeth and her family is doing. Andre left a corrupt situation which I am so glad he did but he's still sexist, demanding, controlling, and rude." 

"I was hurt for long time." Castiel agrees. "But I think that Andrei really try, he love her in his own way and at end of day, they already married." 

Andrei and Elizabeth share a tight, reconciling hug with Andrei mummering apologizes and Dean purses his lips. 

The last bit of the episode is back in Nigeria with Angela and Michael at the alter. They look happy and the venue is bright and lively until the priest says _those words._

_"Say I," the priest says to Angela._

_"I,"_

_"Promise to love and obey,"_

The camera does a dramatic zoom in on Angela's face and Dean gasps so hard that he chokes a little. 

"Just say yes! Your relationship can be fifty/fifty in America, just say yes!" 

Angela looks baffled at what she has to say and then the show closes to an end. 

"Noooooo," Dean whines and pushes his cheek against Jack's forehead. "Jack, mommy can't want anymore 90 Day because of Covid." he complains. 

"Good, you come with me and Sam to run in morning." Castiel comments and gets up from the couch, Claire still sleeping in his arms.

"Ughhhh, the next episode is gonna be so good though." Dean pouts and flutters his eyelashes at Castiel. Castiel leans down carefully and kisses Dean. 

"I show you something good after we put babies away." 

Dean gets up and sucks his teeth before walking up the stairs. 

"It better not get me pregnant." he chastises and Castiel makes a noncommittal noise. 

"No promises." 

**Author's Note:**

> Uspoykoysya: calm down
> 
> Blin: softer version of blyat' which means whore 
> 
> Tikho: Hush!
> 
> Pelmeni: Russian dumpling 
> 
> Vesti sebya kak svoloch': Act like bastard
> 
> Pozdneye: after/later


End file.
